


Gilgamesh Braids Your Hair ASMR

by ObsessiveTinyDragon



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gil just being Gil, Hair Braiding, Other, kinda romance but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessiveTinyDragon/pseuds/ObsessiveTinyDragon
Summary: (Forgive my shitty title. Head empty no thoughts.)Gilgamesh is an impulsive and random servant at times.Even then, you're not exactly prepared for him to start braiding your hair.
Relationships: Gilgamesh (Fate)/Reader, Gilgamesh | Archer/Reader
Kudos: 83





	Gilgamesh Braids Your Hair ASMR

From the day you summoned him, Gilgamesh quickly proved himself as the loud and brutal king others claimed he was.

A fact you knew quite well was that he’s cruel and merciless in his actions. Even in his softest moments (and there hardly were any), he was far from gentle.

So when he marched into your room, throwing a hairpin at your face and demanding you sit down and face the wall, it was only natural that you would internally panic.

You heard him remove his gauntlets and tensed up, bracing yourself for whatever activity he had planned.

Gilgamesh sat down on the bed beside you, and laced his fingers into your hair.

Despite your mental preparation you flinched. Not very subtly either.

He chuckled at that. “Nervous, are we, mongrel?” He continued to run his fingers through your hair, detangling the knots.

It was almost too much for you to comprehend. All you could do was sit, jaw slack as Gilgamesh gently pulled the strands together in what you assumed was an intricate braid.

It was... calming, if you were being honest.

“Mongrel,” he barked, snapping you out of your mindless trance. “I’m almost done. Hand me the hairpin.”

You quickly obliged. He fastened the ends with the hairpin.

“Face me, mongrel.”

Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but you obeyed anyway. “Yes, my king-“

He gripped your chin and tilted your head towards him, staring at you with an unreadable expression before backing off and resuming a cocky grin. “It’s too good for you, if I’m being completely honest.”

You shrugged off his causal insult. “Thank you, my king,” the pride gleaming in his eyes was almost comical, “But may I ask why you did this?”

His grin faltered, and he scoffed in annoyance. “Sometimes we just do things for the sake of doing it,” he gave your forehead a rather painful flick before turning to slip on his gauntlets. “That is what boredom brings, mongrel. Think nothing more of it.”

It was only after he slammed the door that you started grinning like an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this crappy fic in half an hour while sleep deprived. I'll either polish it up later or just forget about it.
> 
> If y'all wanna see the reference I used for the braid, it's this one; https://www.pinterest.com/pin/331577591320992240
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this incomprehensible word barf. Until next time, my fellow gremlins!


End file.
